


Sleep Well, Sweet Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im not giving any context for this au except that dr gordon is cheating on his wife for realsies this time and its with jeff
Relationships: Lawrence Gordon/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sleep Well, Sweet Prince

Jeff sighs, looking over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. He's alone. _Again_. 

Not that he blames Lawre-- Dr. Gordon-- for leaving, the man is married and has a young daughter at home, it isn't like he can just stay and cuddle with Jeff until morning. It'll just be hard to go to work and look the man in the eye knowing they'll do this all again tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. 

Another sigh and Jeff decides maybe he should clean himself up a bit before he goes to bed. Take a shower maybe. Something. 

Before he _can,_ though, there's a knock on the door. A quick look through the peephole confirms it's Dr. Gordon again. He probably forgot something.

"I booked us for another couple hours," Dr. Gordon hums against Jeff's throat, nipping at it everh few words.

"Booked us for-- ah-- another few hours? Wh--" he cuts himself off with a soft moan at the feel of a hand between his thighs. 

"Isn't it obvious?"

And, it is, but they just did this. Jeff had no idea Dr. Gordon wanted to stay away from his family any longer.

"Your wife--"

Dr. Gordon pulls one of Jeffs legs up around his waist, shaking his head. "She and Diana are at my mom's tonight. They won't notice." 

Jeff wraps his arms around Dr. Gordon's neck and lets himself be picked up the rest of the way before Dr. Gordon finally pushes him against the wall. 

The button-up he hadn't taken the time to redo slips off of one shoulder, leaving it exposed for Dr. Gordon to kiss and bite at. Usually the other man is careful about not leaving marks, but he seems to be in some kind of mood now, leaving hickies and bitemarks everywhere he can reach.

"Lawrence--" Jeff whines, grinding himself down against Dr. Gordon. 

He hears the man's breath hitch before theres the sound of a zipper being undone. This is the first time Dr. Gordon hasn't bothered taking off his clothes-- he's usually very careful to make sure nothing from their _activities_ gets near them, doesn't want his wife catching on, but now the pants, at least, are completely covered in stains from Jeff. 

Maybe if he ruins the shirt a bit he'll get to keep it. 

There's no more time to think on that, though, because Dr. Gordon chooses that moment to push himself into Jeff.

Everything blanks for a moment. No more thoughts of any kind except _good_. This is _good_. 

He appreciates the time Dr. Gordon gives him to adjust, but also vaguely wishes the man would just pound him through the wall immediately. 

"You ca-- _ah_ \-- can move now--" _god_ , Jeff wants to be fucked now. Wants to completely forget whatever heartbreak he's feeling over Dr. Gordon's own feelings and just let himself get lost. 

The first thrust is tentative, watching Jeff for any kind of negative reaction-- he still does this, even after all the times they've been together, Dr. Gordon still makes sure Jeff is alright-- and, when he sees none-- they steadily get faster. Rougher. 

Hands grip onto Jeff's thighs hard enough to bruise and lips crush against his almost desperately. Their teeth clash against one another and noses bump roughly, but, *oh*, does it feel good.

At some point Jeff finds himself pulling on Dr. Gordon's hair to get a better angle against his mouth, but it's hard with all the moving around he's doing on Dr. Gordon's dick.

He loses track of time between everything and, before he knows it, Dr. Gordon is finishing inside him. Jeff himself isn't far behind, though, and can only bring himself to sigh sleepily through his orgasm-- there's so many more noises he wanted to make, really, but his voice is half-gone by now.

"You should sleep," Dr. Gordon says, apparently picking up on the exhaustion.

"Only if you come with me," Jeff mumbles into the taller man's neck. "And maybe let me wear the shirt."

There's a pause and then--

"One night. Just one." 

Jeff knows it'll hurt in the morning when he wakes up and Lawrence is gone, but, for now, he's warm and content. 

"Thank you," he says.

He falls asleep before he can hear the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh theres. a much bigger au here and Maybe this will turn into a series or smth later bc the au is. i like it. 
> 
> also i have lich rally never written for dr gordon before. i joined the saw fandom like. a week ago so.


End file.
